The inventive concept relates to semiconductor memory devices having a stacked structure, and more particularly, to semiconductor memory devices having a stacked structure including a resistor-switch based logic circuit and a method of manufacturing the same.
With the development of industrial applications using multi-media systems, semiconductor devices for use in computers or mobile equipment are required to have a small size and be able to process a large capacity of data. Semiconductor memory devices are an example of this kind of semiconductor devices. In order to increase the degree of integration of semiconductor memory devices that are used to store data, multi-layer memory devices in which memory layers are three dimensionally stacked have been studied.
In general, a three dimensional memory device may be manufactured by forming a driving circuit on a lower substrate and stacking a semiconductor layer having a memory cell array on the lower substrate. A driving circuit region includes a plurality of logic circuits that support the operation of the memory device, and the memory cell array on the semiconductor layer stacked on an upper side of the memory device is electrically connected to the driving circuit region on the substrate through a global conductive line. In this case, as the number of the semiconductor layers to be stacked increases, an area of the driving circuit region for supporting the operation of memory increases, and the number of global conductive lines for connecting the semiconductor layers and the driving circuit region also increases. Therefore, there is a limit in increasing the degree of integration by stacking a plurality of semiconductor layers.